<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like it's gold, you're a prophet. by Larry_Fly_Home</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404369">Like it's gold, you're a prophet.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Fly_Home/pseuds/Larry_Fly_Home'>Larry_Fly_Home</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Harry Styles, But it's not really a closet, Closet Sex, Co-workers, Fashion Week, Floor Sex - they fuck on the floor., Harry confuses Louis a lot, Harry might have an eating disorder, Harry's a prophet (read the notes !), He cries a lot - I'm sorry baby boii :(, I don't know what else to tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Louis' a wardrobe stylist, M/M, Model Harry Styles, New York, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oh Um also, Oops, Smut, Their boss is a bitch, Top Louis Tomlinson, Unrequited Love, Weird relationship, and by that i mean - it's not happy happy happy yk ?, and that's a fair warning, emphasis on the might okay, hahaha im confusing myself here too dw, harry's got secrets, he's just really skinny, it's always bottom harry with me, like i said, obviously, oh shit i forgot, the ending isn't great, they are co-workers, umm, unrequited love but, we know how it goes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Fly_Home/pseuds/Larry_Fly_Home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't bring it up when Harry comes by his house later that night with red swollen eyes to wrap himself around Louis while Louis hovers over him, so close it's almost suffocating.<br/>Or, The one where it's all good but it's also worse than you might imagine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like it's gold, you're a prophet.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello ! Fair warning, The ending might be a bit disappointing:)<br/>I should probably apologise for this one but I can't bring myself to it<br/>(it's one of my favourites even though it's not a very happy one. I mean - enjoy !)</p><p>Disclaimer: In no way at all do I intend this to be religious, it is unambiguously for entertainment purposes, and the use of 'prophet' and the link to the article about prophets, seers, and revelators is there just in case someone would like to see where I got the quote, etc. No offence intended at all !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> (A </em> <em> <a class="western" href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prophet,_seer,_and_revelator#:~:text=In%20the%20course%20of%20time,and%20directions%20from%20the%20Lord.&amp;text=In%20summary%3A%20A%20prophet%20is,a%20bearer%20of%20new%20truth."> prophet is a teacher of known truth. </a> </em> <em> ) </em></p><p> </p><p>When Louis first met Harry, he didn't think they'd get along at all. Harry was a Posh, prim, and proper princess who expected the world to bow at his feet, and Louis never got along with people like that. But Harry was different. He was fragile and insecure but he knew how to hide it well by pretending to be prim and proper. Louis saw through it, but in the end, he was right.</p><p>Louis was Harry's dresser and saw him naked countless times a day- and, despite their differences and many, <em> many  </em>arguments, Louis found himself attracted to Harry. His personality, his body (even though Louis would deny it with his last breath.) Sometimes Louis got worried about Harry, though, because his ribs and his hip bones were practically sticking out of his skin, his skin that was ghostly pale and almost scarily transparent.</p><p>The owner of the modelling agency, Lisa, always had a bone to pick with Harry; he was always cocking-up, be it the way he was standing or the way his nails were bitten, and Louis often found himself on the verge of standing up for him. But he never did.</p><p>The first time Louis had walked in on Harry crying, he held him for 20 minutes and they were late for Harry's shoot. Nobody said anything, and Louis was stuck with his thoughts for the rest of the day, realising that he cared about Harry more than he let on, he hated to see him sad and even if Harry didn't feel the same, Louis would do what he could to keep Harry happy.</p><p>As it turned out, bringing Harry's feelings up was <em> not </em> a way to keep him happy. Every time Louis mentioned it, or tried to talk about it, Harry would cut him off with a curse and storm away. Louis found it frustrating, but Harry hardly spoke to him the way it was, and Louis didn't want to aggravate him further by pushing for information.</p><p>The second time Louis walked in on Harry crying, it was after a show in Japan and Harry was struggling to get out of the summer outfit he had been modelling. It was practically glued to his skin and he was crying softly, pulling at the zipper fruitlessly. Louis approached carefully, not wanting to anger him, and helped him out of his clothes until he was just in his tiny shorts. Harry pulled him close and whispered into his ear; 'make love to me'. </p><p>They had sex in the dressing room with their clothes laid out on the floor for them to lay on. Harry's eyes were closed the whole time and he held Louis close, so close, head in the crook of his neck.</p><p>Afterward, Harry told Louis to go, and when he closed the door, Louis realised that they never kissed.</p><p>Harry would keep to himself and ignore Louis like he usually did, but in the early hours of the morning when they were on tour Louis would get a text and the next minute Harry would slip into his hotel room, hold him close as Louis fucked him, and then leave again. In London it was different, they had more free time and off days, and at any time throughout the day, Harry'd show up at Louis' house and leave a couple of hours later with hardly 2 words said. They never shared a kiss.</p><p>That was 2 years ago now, and Louis' almost entirely sure that he's in love with Harry. He's in love with him when he's on the runway, he's in love with him when he's getting undressed, he's in love with him when they fuck, and he's in love with him when the door closes behind him.</p><p>A week before they're scheduled to leave for New York fashion week Louis watches as Lisa tells Harry off for ruining his new manicure. Harry acts unperturbed but Louis can see the way his eyes gloss over and his bottom lip trembles minutely.</p><p>Louis doesn't bring it up when Harry comes by his house later that night with red swollen eyes and wraps himself around Louis while Louis hovers over him, so close it's almost suffocating.</p><p>Harry sits on the other side of the plane on the flight to New York, conversing with the other models instead of Louis. It's what always happens though, so Louis pretends not to let it bother him.</p><p>When they arrive in New York, all of Lisa's models and staff have dinner together at a fancy restaurant. Louis watches Harry play with his food from across the table, watches him put a single pea in his mouth, and not move for the rest of the evening.</p><p>Harry's even quieter than usual the whole week, he doesn't even come by Louis' room once, so Louis doesn't see him outside of the dressing rooms while he's fitting Harry's outfit on, at all.</p><p>On the last day in New York, an hour before Harry's going to be going on, Louis knocks on his dressing room door. Harry's hunched over the dressing table with his face in his hands, and Louis can immediately see that he's crying.</p><p>Harry's naked apart from his tiny black shorts and Louis sees the trembles in his back from the force of his tears. Louis approaches carefully after locking the door, smooths his hands over Harry's shoulders. "It'll be okay, H," Louis whispers into his hair, wincing at Harry's little sob. He presses a single kiss into the back of Harry's neck and steps back to wait. He knows Harry. Knows that a second of comfort is enough and then no more until Harry comes to him.</p><p>Several minutes later when Harry's breathing has calmed, he wipes his face and stands up to face Louis with watery eyes. "Will you-?" Louis' nodding before Harry even finishes his sentence, walking forward to grasp Harry's sharp hips softly.</p><p>Louis lays his clothes out on the floor and gets his travel packet of lube and a condom out of his wallet. Harry's discarded his pants and his legs are wide open, accommodating for Louis. He kisses over Harry's hips and cock softly until Harry's fully hard under him, his skin smooth and pale. Louis sucks Harry's length into his mouth and suckles the head just like he knows Harry likes, spreads lube onto his fingers, and tickles the crease in Harry's thigh down to his bum.</p><p>Louis pushes his finger in slowly, rubs gently along Harry's walls. Louis always loves the sounds Harry makes, the way he gets flustered and pink so easily. He kisses Harry's thigh and works another finger in slowly, scissoring them open and crooking them into Harry's spot.</p><p>Harry's arm is thrown over his face, lips swollen and bitten red. He's always been easy to open; relaxes the second Louis touches him, and it only takes a few more scissoring motions before Louis works another finger in alongside the first 2, rubbing them against Harry's prostate relentlessly to see him squirm.</p><p>Harry never talks- he moans and whines and keens softly but he never says <em> real </em> words.</p><p>Louis pulls his fingers out and leans back to roll the condom on, biting his lip as he studies Harry's pink chest and sweaty body. Harry shifts to get more comfortable, spreads his legs wider, and runs his hands down his chest. They make eye contact and Louis' cock kicks because Harry is so, so beautiful.</p><p>Louis wraps his fingers around his cock and tugs a few times before lining himself up with Harry's hole and pressing in slowly, breath racing because Harry feels so good. Harry keens and wraps his arms around Louis' torso, pulling him in close like he always, <em> always </em> does. Louis goes slow and deep, pressing into Harry's prostate like usual, kisses Harry's shoulder on every thrust.</p><p>Harry's chocked gasps into his ear make Louis hot with arousal, his cries each time Louis hits his prostate. There's a moment when all Louis can think is harryharryharry, a hot swirling low in his belly as Harry clenches around him and pants into his ear, wraps a hand around his cock, and comes, holding Louis against him tightly.</p><p>Louis' hips stutter and he gasps out, comes deep in Harry in the condom, breathing harshly as the force of his orgasm makes him see stars. "I love you-" Louis gasps Into Harry's ear.</p><p>And, like, yeah, that's been a thing for over a year now and Harry's never said it back; it doesn't stop Louis, though.</p><p>Once Louis' caught his breath he pulls away gently and throws the condom into the bin. He uses his wet wipes to clean Harry up and then gets dressed. Harry's still sat on the floor, legs crossed under him as he plays with his fingers and watches Louis. Louis helps him up and into his outfit, smooths Harry's hair back, and presses his thumb into Harry's cheek reassuringly before he leaves the room, giving an okay to the make-up artists.</p><p>When Harry walks onto the runway, he looks beautiful and calm and fake, eyes rimmed with thick black Kohl, his skin a pearly silver colour as his outfit swirls around him. He walks with a certain confidence that makes Louis' gut clench because oh, how hard it must be for Harry to act like that when he's feeling the way he does on the inside.</p><p>(Once, ages ago, in the hazy moments after climax, Harry said something to Louis. It was definitely a mistake, words that slipped out instead of Harry's breath, and Louis pretended like he didn't hear. It troubles him to know Harry feels that way, about himself and his <em> life </em>, but he can't do anything about it when Harry can't even say it out loud. 'I wonder how people can watch me walk across a runway like I'm worth something. It's the worst thing I've ever had to do; smile, while I feel like everything inside of me is dying. I hate myself every day because of it.')</p><p>They've been back in London for about 3 weeks and Louis' not seen Harry outside of the agency at all. Every time Louis' seen him at work, it's either been Lisa yelling at him, one of the other models talking to him or when Louis has to fit his outfits, and then Harry's just standing silently as Louis fits him.</p><p>Louis leaves it. He knows Harry's not his and he knows that whatever Harry does, it has nothing to do with Louis. Harry uses him for a good fuck, and that's about it. Louis tells himself over and over not to get attached, to watch himself, but his warnings are worthless when he's so in love with Harry that it hurts.</p><p>It's just gone 4 am on Sunday when Louis awakes to the sound of his front door clicking shut. He blinks groggily and tries to sit up in bed, mind still ninety percent asleep. He sees Harry in the doorway and jerks, frightened. "Harry, bloody hell, You scared me," Louis says before yawning, and Harry looks sheepish for about a second, illuminated by the pale morning light filtering through from the hall windows behind him. </p><p>"What're you up so early for, H?" Asks Louis as he clicks the lamp on. "I've not been to bed yet," Harry murmurs, and Louis watches him carefully. "Do you want to talk?" Harry shakes his head and steps into the room, a soft 'not yet' leaving his lips. Louis watches Harry strip out of his coat, sweater, t-shirt, jeans, pants, and socks. The pale lamplight casts a halo of brightness around Harry's body now, his skin silky and smooth.</p><p>Harry approaches the bed a pulls Louis' pants off slowly before straddling his lap. They've never done this before and Louis has big fat obnoxious butterflies fluttering around in his belly, watching Harry above him. He's already mostly hard and Harry grinds down into him, fists his own cock while keeping eye contact. He stills and they're just sitting there, Harry in Louis' lap with his soft hair falling around his face in little ringlets. Harry reaches up and runs his fingers gently across Louis' cheek, the touch so soft and delicate against Louis' skin it almost hurts. Louis' eyelashes flutter and Harry's lips part like he's about to say something. His eyes follow his fingers going over Louis' lips and then he ducks down and kisses Louis soft, almost hesitantly.</p><p>He pulls back before Louis can respond and cups his jaw softly. "Ssh," he murmurs, reaching over to grab the lube from the bedside drawer. Harry slicks 3 of his fingers up and reaches around himself to work himself open. His skin is smooth and pale under Louis' gaze, his tattoos dark and contrasting, tinted mahogany from Harry's flush.</p><p>Louis' so hard it hurts, cock straining up against Harry's arse as Harry fucks himself on his fingers, gasping little<em>  'oh's  </em>into Louis' neck. Louis' fingers tighten on Harry's thighs as he kisses along his neck, across his chest and Louis blurts a bead of precome when he catches sight of Harry's hard cock, flushed a dark red and pressing into Louis' stomach.</p><p>Harry flushes down to his toes as he pulls his fingers out and moves to slick Louis' cock up. They stare each other down, Harry's eyes wide and trusting, hair matted to his forehead with sweat. Louis' lip is between his teeth as Harry shuffles up so he's hovering directly over Louis' cock, and then he's sinking down slowly, eyes squeezed shut as Louis slides into him. Louis throws his head back and moans loudly, grabs Harry's bum tightly once he's fully sat on Louis' length.</p><p>There are several moments of silent breathing before Harry's rising up, grinding down, and moaning Louis' name so loud it sends shivers down his spine. It's different- it's all different, the way they're having sex, like nothing they've ever done before with each other, and Louis' almost positive he's died and gone to heaven and that Harry is god himself. All sex with Harry is mind-blowing, but <em> fuck </em> , Louis thinks, this is the best sex he's  <em> ever </em> had.</p><p>Louis' back smacks against the headboard each time Harry drops down, and Harry leans forward to wrap his arms around Louis' neck while he rides him. Harry's always liked it close and intimate and personal, just the two of them. Harry's fingers in Louis' hair are shaking, holding on for dear life as he buries his face in Louis' neck, his fucking become sloppy and quick.</p><p>Louis squeezes his eyes shut in pleasure, grips onto Harry's hips tightly, trying to keep him <em> there </em>, prevent him from leaving in the future, but Louis knows it's fruitless.</p><p>It always is.</p><p>Harry scrambles against Louis when he hits his prostate and sobs into his neck, riding him in the same way to get it again and again. His cries become more desperate and he becomes slower, jerkily bouncing on Louis as he gets closer to his orgasm.</p><p>When Harry presses his lips to Louis' and licks into his mouth, Harry stills and comes all over their stomachs, chest heaving as he rides out his orgasm and circles his hips. He kisses Louis again and again until Louis comes deep inside of him, shaking from the force of it. "I love you," Louis chokes out, hardly able to speak. "I love you back," Harry whispers, limp against Louis. If Louis weren't so breathless and out of it he'd react, but he <em> can't </em>, so instead he just says nothing and pulls out gently, rubs his hands over Harry's thighs before reaching over for a discarded shirt to clean them up.</p><p>When Harry settles down next to him in the bed, Louis just stares in stunned silence because they kissed, Harry said I love you, and now he's going to <em> stay </em> after they've come.</p><p>Harry lays down and Louis blinks himself out of his haze, clicks the lamp off, and pulls Harry into his chest. Harry leans up and kisses Louis, whispers something that Louis can't hear, and then Louis falls asleep.</p><p> </p><p>(When Louis wakes up hours later, he'll get momentarily blinded by the sun creeping through the curtains. He'll blink his eyes open and stare at the empty side of his bed with his heart in his throat. Of course, it will have been too good to be true, because Harry is just his prophet, here to remind him that this will happen over and over until, finally, it stops, because a prophet is a teacher of known truth.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HIII okay i just want to say that - There will be more of this because i need to make up for this disaster, right ?! We need closure :) haha x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>